False Promises
by Wonder Squint
Summary: Set during season 4. One Friday night of many with the youngest Serious Crimes Agent, Grace. Van Pelt/OC one-shot. Rated M for slight-smut, not too explicit.


_Summary: Set during season 4. One Friday night of many with the youngest Serious Crimes Agent, Grace. Van Pelt/OC one-shot. Rated M for slight-smut, not too explicit._

_I would absolutely love to see the 'new' Grace in this situation. I believe it's quite a conceivable idea for her character at the moment. Either way, please read, review and enjoy._

_Copyright: Even though I truly wish I owned Grace, I am unfortunately obligated to confess that I own absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>FALSE PROMISES<strong>

* * *

><p>"Love opens your heart and blinds your eyes." Grace told the man perched beside her at the bar. She swallowed another gulp of beer as green eyes watched the sorrowful redhead attentively. He frequently throws money down the counter to get her another drink. Grace turns to him, for the first time in the hour of knowing him, she really looks at him. He was handsome. Just as <em>he<em> had been. He turns to her again, smiling softly at her with bright eyes. She forces hersebackobed return the smile, turning back to her drink.

She had left work that night, earlier than usual, keen to have a drink. It was only five minutes after she arrived at the bar that he noticed her from across the room. She had enthralled his sight and when she replied to his courteous "Hello.", he seemed proud. Grace couldn't understand why though. Sure, she was a beautiful woman and most men flocked towards her but never had she known a man just as beautiful as she to feel a sense of accomplishment in being able to speak to her. Surely, it was no trouble for him. Nonetheless, she enjoyed his peculiar charm and his company.

A few drinks later, she feels looser and more pliable. He leans over and whispers in her ear the perfect requests. "You want to get out of here?" It seemed like a fine idea, one she had been hoping for so she took his offered arm and they exit the bar together.

In the taxi, they stare out opposite windows, avoiding each other's gaze until the car stops, arriving at Grace's apartment.

Moments pass and Grace is thrust up against her front door by his lips plundering her mouth and hands roaming her body, pulling at offending fabric. His mouth travelled down to her collarbone, his lips never forming a kiss, only grazing over her smooth skin. She excited his taste_. _Grace let her mind wander in that moment, regretting it instantly for unwanted thoughts returned. Thoughts of _him._

Craig had stolen her young and impressionable heart, back in the days of the naïve truth, when her heart was so easily swayed. But now, as she guided her current lover into her home, she realised that that plot was now meaningless, and the real point of Craig's chapter in her story was that at one point a romance existed, that so gently exhausted it's love (regardless of it being one-sided). She had spent those many months with that affliction and now, she was tired of feeling cold and sober. All alone and not knowing why.

In the stumbling towards the bedroom, they each lost their clothes. He doesn't cherish her beauty. She doesn't let him although, he tries to speak, wanting to tell her how beautiful she was but instead, Grace kissed his words away. She wants them simply to fall into her bed and writhe together, their sex making her deaf and blind to reality.

Their bodies fell together, his on top of hers and as he began to move lower, seeking her core, Craig's voice returned, telling her he loved her and couldn't wait to be her husband. _How could love turn into a lie? _Grace thought, trying to ignore his voice as the fury and sadness battled within her. She grabbed her lover's head from her stomach, tugging him up to her face, kissing him with every angry feeling she could feel welling up inside of her. Ferocity made her insatiable, and he didn't seem to mind. He smiled into their kiss, his hands moving lower down her body, followed by his lips from her neck to her hips. Craig's voice was blurred out by lust as Grace focussed on what was happening instead. She completely yielded to him, letting him have his pleasures, making them her own.

Eventually, after much foreplay, Grace's heart had begun to careen out of control. She grabbed his hand that worked between her legs, looking up into his eyes and spoke eagerly. "Now." she commanded with her piercing hazel eyes.

He kissed her again, passionately while he repositioned himself at her entrance. He thrust and tried to make eye contact, which Grace again avoided. Instead, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel. Their bodies found a rhythm as they switched positions several times before their combined orgasm hit. Their actions sent violent tremors up and down her spine, making her utter low, guttural sounds. His strong and well-defined body quivered above hers.

They collapsed onto the sheets besides each other, breathless and worn out. Grace noticed his eyes on her again, and she turned to him. Their faces only inches apart. They marvelled at each other's beauty and sorrow. In that moment, Grace discovered that not only she carried her own burdens which she wanted nothing more than to be rid of. He had also used her just as she used to him to forget what broke their hearts. She may even have been offended by that but, as it was…

He smiled softly at her, raising a hand, brushing her hair back from her face, tracing her features with a tender touch as she studied him. She noticed how heavy his eyes were with sadness and gave a weak smile In reply, her eyes glistened as she did. They gave each other a genuine thanks without a single syllable and allowed sleep to take them.

While her lover slept peacefully, Grace lay restlessly on her side under the thick covers, Craig's voice returned, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, telling her she was beautiful, just as he had told her as he curled his body around hers, kissing her neck tenderly after making love. She tried to block his voice out of her mind. She wanted none of his false promises.


End file.
